La gran primera batalla en Asgard
by VHSephi
Summary: Junto con un pequeño grupo de santos, Dohko y Shion son enviados a Asgard para investigar el "supuesto" despertar de Poseidón antes de que se inicie la guerra santa contra Hades. Sin embargo, a su llegada descubren que algo anda mal en Asgard y tendrán que usar todas sus fuerzas para salvar el reino de la destrucción. Capítulo 5
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 **RECIBIMIENTO DE SANGRE**

Shion y Dohko atravesaban los templos a gran velocidad. Ya se encontraban en el templo de Capricornio, muy cerca del palacio del Patriarca. Habían sido llamados por este para una misión importante. Dohko era el que más entusiasmado estaba de los dos.

\- ¡Seguro que tras esto nos ascienden, Shion! – Exclamó ardiente. Su amigo lo único que hizo fue sonreír.

En los últimos meses no hacía más que hablarse de que la guerra santa contra Ares se acercaba y se necesitaba que todos los santos de Atenea estuvieran listos. También había un pequeño rumor de que algunos santos podrían alcanzar la posición de santos de oro. Dohko y su buen amigo llevaban mucho tiempo entrenando, pero seguían siendo simplemente unos santos de bronce.

Pero finalmente podría haber llegado el momento de que alcanzasen un puesto más alto. Aunque claro, nada se los podría asegurar. Atravesaron rápidamente el templo de Capricornio, el cuál estaba vacío. Era extraño, porque de hecho se habían encontrado el resto de templos del Santuario sin protección, lo que era bastante extraño.

\- ¡Vamos, Shion! ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!

\- ¡Si!

Los dos aumentaron la velocidad y en poco tiempo alcanzaron el templo del Patriarca. Al llegar allí recuperaron un poco el aire. Habían corrido tan deprisa por las doce casas desde la zona de entrenamiento que habían acabado fatigados.

\- V-Vale… ¿estás listo, Shion?

\- Si, vamos.

Ambos empujaron las enormes puertas de la sala del Patriarca y entraron. Allí se encontraban, divididos en dos filas, los doce santos de oro. Bueno, a excepción de dos, el santo de Libra y el de Aries, que estaban arrodillados frente al trono del Patriarca. También había un santo de bronce al que reconocieron enseguida; se trataba de Velkan, el santo de bronce del Lobo. Era imposible no reconocer ese cabello blanquecino y su piel pálida por el que tanto resaltaba entre el resto de sus compañeros

Ambos tomaron posiciones detrás de estos tres santos, mostrando sus respetos al Patriarca y los 10 santos de oro que los rodeaban.

\- ¡Shion y Dohko acaban de llegar, señor! – Anunciaron ambos al unísono.

\- Bienvenidos, Dohko, Shion. Habéis sido rápidos. Bien, entonces ya estamos todos y podemos empezar. Cómo bien sabréis la guerra contra Hades está muy cerca, pero tenemos un problema. Según nuestros aliados en Asgard, es muy posible que Poseidón esté a punto de despertar. Y si eso pasa, nada nos asegura que no se pondría de lado de Hades para acabar con Atenea.

\- ¿Poseidón? ¿Pero no estaba sellado por Atenea tras la última batalla? - Preguntó Dohko, sorprendido de oír nombrar a la deidad de los mares.

\- Es tan solo una pequeña superstición de Einar, el representante de Odín. Pero no podemos dejarla pasar por alto. De modo que, partiréis junto con Velkan, y vuestros maestros para comprobar que todo vaya bien. ¿Os parece bien, Quinas? ¿Vega?

Quinas era el santo dorado de Libra. Era respetado por todos en el Santuario por ser quizás el segundo más fuerte de los doce caballeros dorado. Era muy sabio por su avanzada edad, 80 años. Las arrugas ya cubrían su rostro, pero se mantenía en forma que muy pocos eran los que podían hacerle frente en el combate. Vega, el santo dorado de Aries, era mucho más joven que su fiel compañero de Libra, pero ya curtido en muchas batallas que le habían hecho ganarse el respeto de sus compañeros. Tenía la piel oscura, aunque nadie sabía el motivo pues él ya había dicho que no era su color de piel natural. Su cabello rosado, que le llegaba hasta la cadera, era el motivo por el que le habían colocado el sobre nombre de "Vega el cerezo en flor". Aunque no le gustaba mucho, no le importaba.

\- Creo que será un buen momento para que los novatos se pongan a prueba, señor – apuntó Quinas con una voz degenerada por la edad.

\- Partiremos de inmediato – dijo Vega, sin levantar la cabeza para mirar al Patriarca.

Una hora más tarde Shion y Dohko, cargando con sus armaduras de bronce en sus cajas de Pandora, se reunieron con Velkan en la entrada del Santuario, que también llevaba su armadura guardada. Para su sorpresa, allí también estaba Kanade, el santo de plata de la Lira, que también cargaba con una caja de Pandora.

\- ¿Tú también vienes, Kanade? – Preguntó un asombrado Dohko.

\- Si. He oído que en Asgard hay un virtuoso del arpa, y me gustaría que me dejará hacer una pequeña competición con él, para descubrir cuál de los dos es mejor.

\- Vaya… se nota que eres un gran fanático del arpa – comentó Shion, viendo que el motivo de este para viajar al reino de Asgard era bastante más egoísta que el del resto del grupo. Pero no veía mal que, teniendo en cuenta que pronto estallaría una gran guerra, algunos pudieran olvidar los problemas que tenían a su alrededor.

Los dos santos de oro llegaron al lugar de encuentro. Vega cargaba con las dos cajas de las armaduras de oro, lo cuál no era para nada una sorpresa. A pesar de que Quinas mantenía una corpulencia envidiable, la edad no perdonaba y tenía que guardar sus fuerzas por si debían librar alguna batalla.

\- Bueno, creo que no hace falta que os diga que debemos comportarnos en el reino de Asgard. Aunque sean nuestros aliados, son un pueblo muy orgulloso. Velkan viene con nosotros como signo de relación entre ambas tierras.

\- Un momento… ¡¿Velkan es de Asgard?! – Exclamó Dohko, pues era la primera vez que lo oía.

\- ¿No lo sabías? – Velkan no mostró sorpresa de que su compañero de armas no lo supiera. No es que fuera un secreto que hubiera ocultado durante los 10 años que llevaba en el Santuario, pero no eran muchos los que se habían interesado por su pasado.

\- P-Pues no… ha sido una sorpresa.

\- En fin, ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer – Quinas recuperó el hilo de la conversación – Debemos investigar si de verdad Poseidón está despertando o no. Si es el caso, hay que impedir su resurrección. ¡En marcha!

El viaje duró cinco largos días. Durante el viaje no tuvieron muchos problemas, salvo cuando tuvieron que cruzar el mar con una enorme tormenta. El viaje también les sirvió para estrechar algunos lazos entre ellos. Shion y Dohko se llevaban muy bien con sus maestros, pero rara vez habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Velkan o Kanade. Kanade les deleitaba de vez en cuando con alguna de sus melodías, mientras que Velkan les costaba cosas sobre su tierra natal.

Finalmente llegaron al reino de Asgard. Aunque Quinas lo consideraba una falta de respeto, Velkan aseguró que sería mejor que llevasen puestas sus armaduras para su reunión con Einar. Así, todos se pusieron sus respectivas armaduras y fueron a la sala del trono. Tuvieron que esperar por más de dos horas hasta que el representante de Asgard hiciera acto de presencia.

Era increíble lo joven que era. Podría tener poco más de doce años, aunque ya caminaba con el porte de todo un señor. Su cabello gris claro era una seña de identidad de los representantes de Odín de la familia Polaris. Se decía que cuando un miembro de la familia nacía con los cabellos de ese color, es porque era un enviado del Dios Odín. Sus ojos violeta miraban a sus invitados. El que estaba más adelantado era Velkan, al que recordaba vagamente en su niñez, con los dos santos dorados a su espalda y otros tres detrás de estos.

Al lado de Einar de Polaris se encontraba su mano derecha, Sigurd, del que se decía que era el guerrero divino de Asgard más fuerte del reino. Un poco más alejados del trono, se encontraban otros guerreros divinos que cubrían sus rostros con unas túnicas.

\- Primero de todo quiero darle el pésame por la muerte de su madre, Einar-sama. Me sentí desolado cuando me enteré.

\- Muchas gracias Velkan. Me alegra ver que en el Santuario te han cuidado bien durante estos años. ¿Y bien? ¿Puedo saber cuál es el motivo de vuestra visita?

Dohko y Shion se quedaron sorprendidos de la pregunta, y aunque no podían verlo, sus maestros también lo estaban. En el caso de Velkan, permanecía inmutable ante la pregunta.

\- Mi señor Einar, nos informaron de que sentisteis de que Poseidón podría estar despertando. Por eso nos ha enviado el Santuario, para comprobarlo.

\- ¿Poseidón? Mmmmm… no recuerdo haber sentido nada extraño en la entrada del templo submarino. ¿Tu sentiste algo, Sigurd? – Miró a su fiel guerrero, que se limitó a negar con la cabeza – Me parece que fue una falsa alarma. Lamento que hayáis hecho el viaje en vano, santos de Atenea – dejó caer la cabeza sobre su mano derecha.

Todos sus dedos llevaban un anillo cada uno, antiguas joyas que pertenecían a la familia real de Asgard. Sin embargo, a Velkan le llamó la atención uno en concreto. Un anillo que brillaba sobre el resto y que parecía mucho más nuevo.

\- ¿Os importaría que pudiéramos echar un vistazo a la entrada del templo? – Preguntó Quinas – Nos gustaría estar seguros de que no sucede nada antes de regresar al Santuario.

\- Por supuesto, os acompañaré personalmente hasta la entrada del templo submarino.

Se dirigieron hacía allí siguiendo al caballo del joven representante de Asgard y escoltados por tres de los guerreros divinos de este, que seguían cubriendo sus rostros tras una capa. Los llevaron hasta la desembocadura de una cascada. Dohko se acercó al precipicio para ver la enorme caída que había hasta abajo. No es que los santos de Atenea tuvieran que preocuparse mucho por eso, pero no le gustaría caerse por ahí.

\- La entrada está abajo. Tendréis que descongelar la cascada y abrir la puerta. Aunque, teniendo al santo de dragón eso no debería ser un problema, ¿verdad? – Einar miró hacía Dohko que vestía la armadura de bronce del dragón. Este le respondió con una sonrisa provocadora.

Claro que no le iba a resultar un problema. Durante sus años de entrenamiento tuvo que cambiar el curso de la cascada de los 5 picos en múltiples ocasiones. Para él, eso sería un juego de niños.

\- No obstante, ¿por qué no nos habéis llevado directamente a la puerta? ¿Por qué traernos hasta el lugar dónde cae la cascada? – Preguntó Velkan mirando al señor de Asgard.

Todos lo miraron entonces. Tenía razón. En varias ocasiones por el camino se encontraron con bifurcaciones que claramente descendían hacía el lugar donde se encontraba la puerta del templo. Entonces, ¿por qué los habían llevado hasta ahí?

Los guerreros divinos que acompañaban a su señor saltaron en el aire quitándose las túnicas y lanzaron una serie de ráfagas de energía. Shion no tuvo tiempo de activar su muro de cristal para protegerlos a todos. Sin embargo, Quinas si que tuvo el tiempo suficiente de parar los ataques con uno de los escudos de la armadura de Libra.

\- ¿Qué significa esto, señor de Asgard? ¿Entendéis que este ataque es una declaración de guerra contra el Santuario?

\- ¿Declaración de guerra? Oh, no. Es solo un preámbulo de lo que os espera, santos de Atenea. El tiempo en el que el Santuario es quien tiene el dominio de la tierra se ha terminado – Sonrió remangándose y dejando al descubierto su mano derecha, en el que relucía un pequeño anillo dorado – Einar sonrió divertido mirando hacía Quinas.

\- ¡Quinas, apártate de ahí! – Le avisó Velkan.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Einar apuntó el anillo hacía el santo dorado de libra y una poderosa ráfaga de energía salió disparada hacía este. Si Quinas pensaba que su escudo le iba a proteger estaba muy equivocado, puesto que la ráfaga de energía atravesó el escudo y su armadura, causándole una herida grave en el pecho.

\- ¡Maestro! – Gritó Dohko al ver como este se arrodillaba. Iba a ir en su ayuda, pero uno de los guerreros divinos le lanzó una ráfaga de energía que le obligó a protegerse tras su escudo del Dragón. El guerrero divino se sorprendió al ver que este no había recibido ningún daño – Maldito seas…

Los otros santos querían intervenir, pero los guerreros divinos se pusieron delante de su señor, protegiéndolo. Quinas estaba en muy mal estado. Ese ataque no le había atravesado el corazón, pero si que le había golpeado muy cerca. No paraba de escupir sangre y sus fuerzas le abandonaban.

\- Mierda… no debimos bajar la guardia… - aunque era algo obvio, Shion no pudo evitar hacer el comentario ante la situación en la que se encontraban.

Ni los santos de bronce ni el de plata sabían muy bien como actuar. Pero Quinas miró hacía atrás dirigiéndole una mirada a su compañero dorado. Vega entendió el mensaje y se preparó para lo que iba a venir.

Quinas hizo arder su cosmos y golpeó con fuerza el suelo tras él. Este se partió en mil pedazos y sus compañeros cayeron por el acantilado, hacía la desembocadura de esa enorme cascada congelada. Mientras caían, Dohko pudo ver como su maestro se despedía de él con una sonrisa, antes de girarse para plantar cara a los tres guerreros divinos que iban hacía él. Lo último que oyó fue el grito de su maestro al recibir los golpes de sus enemigos.

\- ¡Maestroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!


	2. El anillo del Nibelungo

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **EL ANILLO DEL NIBELUNGO**

Cuando Dohko y Shion recobraron el sentido se encontraron en lo que parecía ser una vieja cabaña. A su lado se encontraba Vega, que parecía que había estado prestándoles los primeros auxilios. Velkan se encontraban mirando por una ventana hacía el exterior, vigilante, mientras que Kanade permanecía sentado en una de las sillas de una gran mesa. A su lado había una joven de cabello largo, grisáceo como la piedra caliza y de mirada dulce. Sus ojos azules les parecieron cautivadores.

\- Maestro Vega… ¿quién es esa joven? ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Preguntó un desorientado Shion, tocándose la cabeza, aún adolorida.

\- Nos atacaron y caímos por un barranco. Por suerte todo estaba nevado, así que el daño fue leve. Esta joven nos encontró y nos guio hasta aquí.

\- Pero, ¿quién es…? – Insistió Shion, que no podía dejar de mirar esos hermosos ojos.

\- Es Brunilda, la hermana mayor de Einar.

\- Einar… ¿él que nos atacó? – Dohko se iba a levantar, pero aún le dolía todo el cuerpo. Entonces recordó que su maestro se había quedado atrás, para lograr que huyeran - ¡¿Dónde está mi maestro?! – Preguntó agitado mirando a los santos de la sala.

Vega se limitó a negar con la cabeza, lo que hizo que Dohko diera un fuerte golpe contra el suelo. Sin decir nada se dirigió hacía la puerta de la cabaña para salir, pero con su telequinesis Vega lo detuvo sin muchos problemas.

\- ¡D-Déjeme ir, señor Vega! ¡Puede qué aún esté vivo!

\- Si es así, ¿crees que le gustaría que te lanzarás a salvarlo sin pensar en un plan? Cálmate. Entiendo mejor que nadie como te sientes, pero ir enfurecido contra el enemigo solo hará que te maten.

\- ¡Pero…!

\- Dohko… - murmuró Shion. Entendía muy bien como se sentía. Para Dohko, Quinas era como un padre. El saber que podría haberlo perdido para siempre sin haber podido hacer nada tenía que estarlo destrozando por dentro.

Tras unos minutos de estar inmóvil, se calmó y Vega deshizo la parálisis. Regresó a su sitio al lado de Shion. Aunque el silencio no duró mucho, para algunos les pareció que fue eterno. Fue el propio Dohko quien lo rompió.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué demonios está pasando en Asgard? ¿Por qué nos han atacado? ¿No se supone que es una nación aliada?

\- Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado, santos de Atenea. Pero… ahora mismo Asgard se encuentra en una situación peligrosa.

\- ¿Qué queréis decir? – Quiso saber Vega, que tomó asiento al lado de la joven.

\- Mi señora – se acercó Velkan también a la mesa, arrodillándose frente a ella - ,quiero que me contéis la verdad. ¿Desde cuándo porta vuestro hermano en el dedo el anillo del Nibelungo?

La joven tragó saliva al oír pronunciar el nombre de ese anillo. Dohko y Shion se miraron porque no sabían de que estaba hablando, mientras que la expresión de Vega cambio a un aspecto más serio, puesto que conocía muy bien la historia que había tras ese anillo.

\- Entonces… ¿te diste cuenta?

\- Entre los anillos que debía llevar el representante de Odín, que se pasan de generación en generación nunca había uno como ese. Es más, era mucho más nuevo que el resto de los que llevaba en la mano. Y ningún otro anillo podía tener un poder tan maligno…

\- Fue hace cosa de dos años… - empezó a explicar, mientras se dirigía hacía la única ventana de la cabaña -. No sé cómo lo consiguió, pero hace dos años apareció en su dedo. Al principio no le presté mayor atención, puesto que creía que era una joya que se había encontrado en los aposentos de nuestra madre, pero… cuando acabó con su vida hace un año… no me quedó alguna duda de que se trataba de ese anillo.

\- Así que… acabó con ella… - Velkan se sentó en una de las sillas, desolado al escuchar la noticia.

La anterior sacerdotisa de Odín, Astrid, siempre había sido una mujer noble, valiente y fuerte. Todos en el reino de Asgard la adoraban, y el caso de Velkan no era diferente. Cuando se hizo oficial que partiría hacía el Santuario para convertirse en un santo de Atenea, muchos le trataron de traidor, incluyendo su propio hermano menor. Pero el día de su partida la representante de Odín le abrazó y le dijo que no tuviera miedo ni se sintiera mal por abandonar Asgard. Si se iba a convertir en un santo de Atenea era por la decisión del señor Odín, porque deseaba estrechar aún más sus lazos con la diosa Atenea. Apretó el puño furioso, pero en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza el salir de la cabaña para atacar a los guerreros divinos.

\- Tras eso, mi hermano se sentó en el trono de la sacerdotisa de Odín. Hizo creer a todos que la muerte de nuestra madre había sido natural… no le costó mucho porque los guerreros divinos estaban de su lado. Además, anunció que habría un nuevo comienzo para Asgard. Desde entonces, el clima del país ha estado inestable y muchas zonas han comenzado a tener repentinos cambios de temperaturas, derritiendo el hielo que durante siglos ha recubierto estas tierras. Por si fuera poco, tampoco reza al señor Odín por el perdón. Yo he intentando hablar con él, pero no ha escuchado mis oraciones… poco a poco la nieve y el hielo se están derritiendo y, además…

Durante un par de minutos nadie dijo nada, esperando a que la joven continuase. Pero queriendo saber que sucedía, Vega la instó a seguir.

\- ¿Además…?

Brunilda se mordió el labio inferior. Le aterraba decirlo, pero se llenó de fuerza para pronunciar ese nombre que en Asgard nunca debía ser mencionado. No obstante, Velkan se le adelantó.

\- Yggdrasil.

Todos dirigieron su mirada al santo de bronce del lobo, que continuaba con la mirada dirigida hacía el suelo.

\- ¿El árbol de la vida? – Parpadeó Kaname sorprendido de oír el nombre de uno de los árboles más famosos de la historia.

\- Eso es solo una distorsión de la historia real. En realidad Yggdrasil es un árbol de muerte. Según nuestra mitología, el día que Yggdrasil aparezca sobre la faz de la Tierra, esta será destruida. Se le conoce como "el árbol de la vida" porque para crecer necesita acabar con la vida de todo lo que le rodea. Luego extenderá sus raíces por todo el mundo, para aumentar su poder y acabará con la vida de todo lo que puebla el planeta.

\- Así es… durante el último año mi hermano ha estado intentando hacer crecer a Yggdrasil. Y el cambio climático del país demuestra que lo está logrando. No creo que quede mucho para que finalmente salga a la superficie… y si lo hace…

\- Será el fin de todo – concluyó Shion.

Un nuevo silencio incómodo. Dohko chocó los puños, furioso porque todavía no hubiesen salido a buscar a su maestro, lo que captó la atención de todos en la cabaña.

\- ¿Y eso qué importa? ¡Tenemos que salir a buscar al maestro!

\- Dohko… cálmate. Esto es muy grave – intentó tranquilizarlo Shion.

\- ¡¿Cómo va a ser más grave que dejar que el maestro muera?!

Fue un visto y no visto. Velkan atravesó la estancia hacía Dohko, lo agarró del cuello y lo estampó contra la pared. El santo de bronce del dragón se quedó paralizado. Estaba acostumbrado a entrenar con su maestro, pero este en realidad nunca le había atacado a la velocidad de la luz. Los únicos que se habían dado cuenta del movimiento de Velkan fueron Vega y Kaname.

\- Escúchame bien, Dohko. Lo más seguro es que Quinas ahora mismo esté muerto. Entiendo que estés preocupado, pero ahora tenemos algo más importante de lo que preocuparnos. Si es verdad que Yggdrasil está a punto de volver a este mundo, debemos impedirlo.

\- ¡Pero no sabemos si mi maestro está muerto! ¡Seguro que todavía está vivo!

\- Si fuera el caso, si él estuviera aquí, ¿qué es lo que te diría?

\- ¿Qué…?

\- ¿Crees que te diría que te preocupases por el estado de un compañero antes que por algo tan grave? No quiero parecer frío ahora mismo, pero no tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos por él.

\- Pero… - apretó los puños, furioso queriendo golpearlo.

Ni lo intentó. Sabía muy bien que, dentro de los santos de bronce, Velkan era el más fuerte y con diferencia. No eran pocos los que decían que algún día podía acabar convirtiéndose en santo de oro. Aunque habían algunos rumores de que ya se lo habían ofrecido en una ocasión, pero este lo rechazó. Si era verdad, Dohko nunca lo entendió. Y sobre todo le costaba creer que alguien como Velkan, que era dos años más joven que él, ya le hubiesen dado la opción de ser promovido a un puesto tan importante.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió de pronto, lo que asustó a Dohko y puso en alerta a Shion. Por ella entró una figura cubierta por una túnica, cubriendo su rostro. Cerró la puerta tras de si una vez que hubo entrado.

\- ¿Terminaste de echar un vistazo, Iceburg? – Le preguntó con confianza Vega.

Al oír el nombre del recién llegado Dohko y Shion se sorprendieron. Este retiró la túnica de su cuerpo dejando al descubierto una armadura de oro, la armadura de oro de acuario. Se trata de Iceburg, conocido como el santo de oro del hielo porque nunca mostraba ningún sentimiento ni emoción.

\- Si. Tal y como me había dicho la joven, hay un fuerte aumento de las temperaturas en toda la zona. Puede ser causada por Yggdrasil. En las últimas dos horas he notado que la temperatura ha subido tres grados. De seguir así, cálculo que en un par de días la temperatura será comparable con la que hay en el continente Africano.

\- ¿Q-Qué hace otro santo de oro aquí…? – Quiso saber Shion.

\- El Patriarca sintió que algo malo podía pasar por el movimiento de las estrellas. Así que me pidió que viniese. Luego me encontré con la señora Brunilda y me explicó lo que había sucedido. Tras eso, os encontramos a vosotros inconscientes en medio de la tormenta. Notaba algo extraño en el ambiente, así que salí a comprobar que era. Como he dicho, las temperaturas están subiendo.

\- Entonces todo el hielo se derretirá rápidamente… Discúlpeme, señora Brunilda, ¿existe alguna forma de evitar que Yggdrasil vuelva a aparecer sobre la Tierra?

\- Según nuestra mitología, lo único que puede evitarlo es la del señor Odín, Balmung. Pero se perdió en los ríos del paso del tiempo. Aunque, según cuenta la leyenda, es posible traerla de vuelta con los siete zafiros de Odín.

\- ¿Los siete zafiros de Odín? – Preguntó intrigado Kaname.

\- En Asgard hay un total de siete guerreros que reciben la denominación de guerreros divinos porque visten las armaduras de los siete guerreros de Odín. En su armadura llevan un zafiro. Se dice que si se le ofrece al señor Odín los siete zafiros en el altar del palacio Valhalla aparecerá la espada. Pero… es solo una leyenda.

\- Las leyendas se construyen en base a hechos reales – comentó un sonriente Vega al haber recibido una información tan importante -. Si es así, entonces nuestra misión está clara: debemos reunir los siete zafiros de Odín y evitar que aparezca Yggdrasil. Aunque, eso puede suponer que…

\- No os preocupéis. Entiendo que puede que la vida de mi hermano corra peligro. Me gustaría que viviera pero… el anillo del Nibelungo es un peligro tan grande como el árbol de la vida. Hay que detenerlo.

Velkan soltó a Dohko y se acercó hacía Brunilda, ante quien se arrodilló.

\- Mi señora, os prometo que salvaré a vuestro hermano y al reino de Asgard. Aún a costa de mi vida.

Brunilda sonrió y se arrodilló ante él, levantándole la cabeza para que la mirase a los ojos.

\- Sé que lo harás, Velkan. Pero, por favor. No quiero que luches como un asgardiano preocupado por su tierra. Debes luchar como el santo de Atenea que eres, para proteger la vida en la Tierra.

\- Si… - al mirarla a la cara, esa tez pálida y esos hermosos ojos, era como si estuviera viendo a su madre. Sin embargo, por un momento, se sintió intranquilo. Era unos ojos cautivadores, pero sentía algo extraño en esa mirada.

\- Saldremos en media hora. Así que prepararos bien. No sabemos a lo que nos vamos a enfrentar, pero nuestro objetivo está claro: llegar al palacio de Valhalla con los siete zafiros de Odín. Así que, nos dividiremos – lideró Vega el grupo -. Shion y Dohko vendréis conmigo. Kaname y Velkan id juntos. En cuanto a ti, Iceburg…

\- Iré por mi cuenta, no te preocupes.

\- Bien, ahora descansad. Porque no sabemos que puede suceder en esta batalla.


	3. Traidor

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 **TRAIDOR**

Dohko no paraba de murmurar por lo bajo mientras seguía a Vega y Shion. El comportamiento de Velkan le había cabreado. Pero Vega le había insistido en que lo dejará estar, no era el momento para peleas externas.

\- Vamos, Dohko, déjalo ya, ¿quieres? No tiene sentido que sigas enfadado.

\- ¡Argh, pero es que me saca de mis casillas Shion! ¡¿De qué va Velkan?!

\- Pero en el fondo sabes que tiene razón. ¿Te hubiera servido de algo lanzarte a lo loco? No sabemos que tan fuerte es el enemigo, hay que estar en alerta.

\- Ya lo sé, pero…

Vega no puso evitar soltar una pequeña risilla al escuchar a los dos santos de bronce.

\- ¿De qué se ríe maestro?

\- No, nada. Es que simplemente me has recordado un poco a Velkan cuando era más joven. Tenía un carácter similar al tuyo y solía protestar.

\- ¿Conoció a Velkan cuando era un aprendiz, maestro?

\- Si, claro. Cuando entrenaba con Suikyo. Entrenaban muy cerca de mi templo, así que los observar.

Shion y Dohko se pararon de pronto al escuchar el nombre de Suikyo. Era un nombre que hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaban pronunciar a nadie más que ellos. Era el nombre de su antiguo compañero de entrenamiento, quien directamente alcanzó el puesto de santo de plata por su gran poder. Pero hacía más de un año y medio que había abandonado el Santuario.

\- E-Esper… ¡¿ha dicho que era discípulo de Suikyo?! – Exclamó un Dohko sorprendido. Shion estaba demasiado atónito como para decir nada.

\- Ah, claro. Vosotros no lo sabíais. Lo cierto es que los únicos que lo sabíamos éramos los santos de oro.

\- P-Pero, ¿cuánto? Se supone que Velkan lleva desde los seis años en el Santuario y es más joven que nosotros… ¿Cuándo entrenó con Suikyo?

\- Al principio entrenaba con el resto de aspirantes, pero como bien sabéis Suikyo siempre había destacado del resto de aspirantes a santo. Con tan solo trece años consiguió el puesto de santo de plata, algo muy raro estos días. Igual es porque su armadura es la de Crateris que decidió enseñar personalmente a Velkan.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? – Preguntó Shion que no comprendía la relación.

\- Cuando la armadura de Crateris está llena, dicen que puede enseñar el futuro de una persona. Seguramente acabó viendo el futuro de Velkan. A fin de cuentas, era tan prometedor como él. Y no lo tuvo nada fácil al venir de una nación extranjera. Por mucho que seamos aliados, en el Santuario no son pocos los que odian a los extranjeros que aspiran a ser santos de Atenea.

Eso Dohko lo entendía muy bien. Con Shion no hubo muchos problemas porque descendía de la misma familia que Vega, los monjes de Jamir, pero los que vienen de fuera de las fronteras de Grecia no son muy bien recibidos a la hora de convertirse en santo. Si no llega a ser por la amistad que formó con Suikyo y Shion durante el entrenamiento, seguramente no hubiera podido soportar todo ese infierno.

\- ¿Y qué tan cierto es eso de que Velkan fue promovido a santo de oro? – Dohko fue directo, lo que captó la atención de Vega que detuvo su paso.

Era otra historia que había quedado en secreto entre los santos de oro que en aquel momento estaban en la sala del Patriarca. Se comunicó en todo el Santuario que habían algunos santos que subirían de rango, y dado que uno de ellos era un santo de bronce, se había causado mucho revuelo. Pero Velkan no subió de categoría y eso había despertado muchos rumores. El Patriarca ordenó a los santos de oro no decir nada al respecto, entre otras cosas por propia petición de Velkan. Pero Vega, y otros santos de oro como Shijima no comprendían que no se hiciera pública el motivo por el que no era un santo de oro. Estando en la situación que estaban no era el mejor momento para hablar de ello, pero no veía mal que los dos jóvenes santos de bronce lo supieran.

\- Es verdad, era uno de los dos candidatos a obtener la armadura de oro de Sagitario – comenzó a explicar mientras retomaba el paso, seguido por los santos de bronce -. Era el favorito para obtener el puesto, pero, al final, como sabéis fue Gestalt el que fue nombrado.

\- Si, el que parece un centauro… ¿Era porque Gestalt era más fuerte, maestro?

\- No… - negó con un movimiento de cabeza - . De hecho, creo que Velakn era más fuerte que Gestalt, por eso era el favorito. Pero se negó a convertirse en santo de oro.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Dohko que se acercó corriendo al lado de Vega - ¡¿Por qué…?!

\- Pue… ¡Cuidado!

Vega lanzó a Dohko a un lado y levantó un muro de cristal que detuvo una ráfaga de luz que iba dirigida al santo de bronce del dragón. Shion se situó al lado de su compañero, que estaba en el suelo un poco desorientado el empujón que había recibido del santo de oro.

A unos escasos metros, sobre una colina, se encontraba una figura que vestía una armadura negra. El casco de su armaduría parecía simular la cabeza de un antiguo dientes de sable. Mirándolos con diversión a través de sus ojos rojos, el guerrero divino sonrío.

\- Veo que los santos de oro de Atenea están al nivel de su reputación. Te pudiste dar cuenta de mi ataque sorpresa e incluso lo has parado como si nada. Mis felicitaciones.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Mi nombre es Bálder de Mizar, guerrero divino de Zeta.

\- ¿Has venido a detenernos?

\- La verdad es que simplemente quería saber que tan fuertes son los santos de Atenea. Y de paso esperaba encontrarme con el traidor de Velkan, pero veo que no se encuentra entre vosotros. Aunque, quien sabe, igual haya decidido acabar con el otro grupo con el que esté y luchar a nuestro lado.

\- ¡¿Qué dice…?! – Exclamaron a la vez Dohko y Shion.

\- Los asgardianos valoramos al señor Odín por encima de todo. Por muchos años que haya pasado Velkan en el Santuario, este es su hogar, y estoy seguro que se dará cuenta que lo mejor que puede hacer es luchar de nuestro lado.

\- ¿Tan seguro estás de que un santo de Atenea la traicionaría sin más?

\- Si quiere estar del lado ganador, lo hará.

\- ¡Será..! – Dohko iba a atacarlo, pero se dio de morros contra el muro de cristal de Vega y cayó de nuevo en la nieve.

\- Dohko, cálmate. Si alguien a de enfrentarse contra ese guerrero divino seré yo. Vosotros quedaros tras el muro de cristal.

\- ¡P-Pero…! ¡¿Y lo qué ha dicho de Velkan?!

\- Tranquilo, estoy seguro que no nos traicionaría. A fin de cuentas, ¿no fue discípulo de vuestro mejor amigo? – Le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora que calmó sus nervios.

Era verdad, si Suikyo había decidido convertirlo en su discípulo no podía ser que Velkan los traicionará. Un hombre tan amable y con un sentido de la justicia tan fuerte como él nunca hubiera entrenado a alguien que pudiera traicionar a sus compañeros.

\- No te preocupes santo de oro. No hará falta que salgas de la protección de tu fantástico muro de cristal, porque no tendré problemas en romperlo.

\- Te veo muy seguro de ti mismo, pero has de saber que este muro es indestructible.

\- ¡Eso ya lo veremos…!

El gurrero divino dio un salto en el aire y al aterrizar en el suelo salió disparado hacía los santos de Atenea. De su mano salió una ráfaga rápida de golpes que Shion y Dohko apenas pudieron ver. Vega permaneció tranquilo tras el muro de cristal, viendo como los ataques eran repelidos y devueltos al guerrero divino que tuvo que hacerse a un lado para no recibirlos.

\- ¿Qué te había di…? - De repente, Vega recibió un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo ponerse de rodillas. El muro de cristal se rompió y Shion se quedó paralizado ante lo que acababa de ver.

\- ¡Maestro!

Shion se acercó a su maestro mientras que Dohko se situaba frente a este, protegiéndose con el escudo del dragón. Vega empezó a sangrar por la cabeza. No parecía que hubiera recibido un golpe muy fuerte, y la herida era superficial. Pero estaba un poco anonadado por lo que había pasado.

\- Indestructible, ¿eh? Si este es el poder de los santos de Atenea veo que no tenemos nada que temer – dijo en tono burlón. Los dos santos de bronce no abandonaron su posición, mientras que Vega intentaba recuperarse. Parecía que el golpe había sido más duro de lo que los santos de bronce se pensaron -. Os espero en el Palacio de Valhalla, y espero que lo hagáis mucho mejor, porque sino, no tendremos ni para empezar.

El guerrero divino desapareció tras una pequeña ráfaga de aire frío. Vega miro en dirección hacía dónde antes se encontraba el guerrero divino, aún preguntándose como le había golpeado. Era más, el golpe no le había venido de frente, sino que lo había recibido por detrás y en ningún momento le había quitado el ojo a Bálder. Estaba claro que los guerreros divinos iban a ser más díficiles de derrotar de lo que había pensado en un principio.

A bastante distancia de allí, cerca de una de las grandes cataratas del reino de Asgard se encontraban Velkan y Kaname. Kaname estaba temblando por el puñetazo que el santo de bronce del lobo acababa de darle en la boca del estómago. Sujetaba la muñeca de su brazo con su mano libre, pero no había visto venir el golpe y había reaccionado tarde.

\- V-Velkan… t-tú…

\- Lo siento mucho, Kaname.

El santo de plata de la Lira se desplomó sobre la nieve. Velkan se giró para mirar a una figura que se encontraba a escasos metros de ellos, que sonreía al ver la escena.


	4. Lazos

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **LAZOS**

Velkan y Kaname caminaban a buen ritmo. Velkan, a pesar de hacer tiempo que no pisaba Asgard, no había perdido la costumbre de moverse por esa zona. Kaname, que nunca había estado en una zona tan fría, tampoco tenía problemas para moverse por allí.

\- Me cuesta creer que de verdad haya gente capaz de sobrevivir en un territorio así. La gente de Asgard se ha ganado mi respeto.

\- No les queda más remedio. No son pocos los que les gustaría marcharse de aquí, pero sienten cariño por su hogar, así que no lo hacen.

\- Supongo que para ti no fue nada fácil abandonar Asgard… y no lo tendrías nada fácil en el Santuario. Puedo entenderlo ya que soy japonés.

\- Bueno…

Ambos se detuvieron de golpe pues habían sentido un cosmos. Pero no un cosmos cualquiera; era uno muy violento. Tan violento que se podía percibir a kilómetros de distancia. Miraron a su alrededor, pero no veían nada. Hasta que, finalmente, sobre un montículo apareció una figura negra.

\- ¿Un guerrero divino? – Preguntó Kaname, esperando que Velkan le respondiera.

La respuesta de este no fue poco sorprendente, pues le clavó un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Kaname estaba distraído y no pudo defenderse a tiempo. Antes de desmayarse, miró fijamente a Velkan, que no pudo más que susurrarle que "lo sentía".

Un desmayado Kaname cayó sobre la nieve. Velkan se dio la vuelta para ver al guerrero divino. Estaba bastante lejos como para ver que estaba sonriendo, aunque él ya lo intuía. El desconocido se marchó a toda velocidad y Velkan lo siguió.

Por alrededor de 5 minutos estuvo persiguiéndolo por la zona, hasta que finalmente llegaron a lo que eran las ruinas de una vieja mansión que se caía a pedazos. Se detuvo justo enfrente del guerrero divino.

\- La armadura divina de Epsilon… - susurró Velkan mirando a al enemigo que tenía delante -. De modo que conseguiste al final la armadura, ¿no es así, Eskol?

El guerrero divino removió la máscara de su casco desvelando unos feroces ojos rojos sedientos de sangre. Al igual que Velkan tenía el pelo en un tono blanquecino, pero un poco más oscuro. Sonrió divertido por el hecho de que le hubiera reconocido.

\- Me cuesta mucho creer que me hayas reconocido tras tantos años, hermanito.

\- ¿Cómo podría olvidar a mi hermano mayor? Además, estabas destinado a portar esa armadura como heredero de la casa Alioth.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡¿Y tú que demonios sabes?! ¡No tienes ni idea de todo lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir esta armadura! ¡Tú que eras el favorito de papá y se marchó al Santuario traicionando al reino de Asgard! ¡Ni te imaginas como me trataron por ser tu hermano mayor! – Le reprochó señalándole con el dedo, aunque Velkan permanecía impasible ante sus palabras -. Ser el hermano de un traidor como tú… no ha hecho más que hacer caer la desgracia sobre nuestra familia. Pero a padre nunca le importo… no. Él decía que estabas cumpliendo tu destino. ¡Pero todos sabemos que ese destino era el de ser un traidor! ¡Eres la escoria de nuestra familia!

\- Veo que no has cambiado nada. Dijiste lo mismo el día que me enviaron hacía el Santuario. Aún recuerdo como me diste una paliza para evitar que me marchase.

\- Debería haberte matado aquel día… así el nombre de nuestra familia nunca se hubiera manchado. Pero, por suerte, tenemos un nuevo señor que ha decidido limpiar este reino de su impureza – sonrió con malicia.

Por primera vez desde que se encontraron, Velkan mostró una emoción. No le había gustado nada lo que estaba sugiriendo con esa sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué has hecho, hermano?

\- ¿Tú que crees…? – Se lamió las garras de sus puños – He acabado con la inmundicia de nuestra familia, con mis propias garras.

Entonces el santo de bronce comprendió lo que le estaba intentando decir. Había matado a sus padres. Miró a su alrededor. ¿Cómo es qué no había caído antes? Se encontraban en lo que antes había sido su hogar en sus primeros años de vida. El palacio de la familia Alioth, que ahora estaba en ruinas. El símbolo del lobo que había sobre la puerta principal ahora estaba partido por la mitad.

\- ¿Cómo has podido hacer esto?

\- Nuestro señor me lo pidió. Quiere crear un Asgard nuevo gracias a Yggdrasil, y para ello había que erradicar todo el mal de raíz. Y eso incluía a nuestros padres. Debo admitir que fue bastante sencillo… padre apenas puso resistencia.

\- Tú…

\- Y ahora más te vale que te prepares… ¡por qué tú serás el siguiente, hermanito! – La máscara de su casco se bajó y se lanzó al ataque.

Intentó alcanzar a Velkan con las garras de sus puños con una serie de ataques rápidos, pero no llegó a tocarle porque este los esquivaba sin muchos problemas. Al final, para evitar los golpes de su hermano, el santo de bronce dio un gran salto hacía atrás.

Eskol sonrió divertido. Sin lugar a dudas su hermano no había estado perdiendo el tiempo en el Santuario y no iba a ser tan fácil acabar con él como había sido matar a sus padres. Pero no pasa nada, así será más satisfactorio presentar su cabeza a su señor.

\- Eskol, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo. Asgard está en peligro y necesito tu zafiro de Odín. Así que entrégamelo.

\- ¿Mmm? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Está si que es buena! ¿Crees que se te lo voy a entregar sin más? ¿Y especialmente a un traidor como tú? Si quieres mi zafiro de Odín, tendrás que quitármelo por la fuerza… ¡y eso no te va a resultar nada fácil!

Se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, pero en esta ocasión lanzando ráfagas de energía a gran velocidad. Velkan tuvo que usar los brazos para protegerse en esta ocasión, aunque algún golpe le dio en el hombro y las piernas. Vista la situación, no tuvo más remedio que atacar, así que se movió entre los ataques con agilidad para ir contra su hermano.

\- ¿Vienes a por mí? ¡A ver qué tal lo haces, hermanito! – Eskol comenzó a hacer arder su cosmos con ira y concentrando la energía en su puño - ¡Garra feroz del lobo!

Una serie de golpes que parecían rayos violeta se dirigieron contra el santo de bronce del lobo que seguía avanzando sin miedo. De pronto, estos se convirtieron en feroces garras. No iba a poder esquivarlos todos, así que la única solución era contraatacar usando su propia técnica. Concentró todo el cosmos que pudo en su puño y lanzó su ataque.

\- ¡Garra mortal del lobo!

Los rayos que salieron disparados de sus puños se parecían mucho a los de su hermano, solo que estos eran de color blanco. Cuando tomaron la forma de garras, chocaron entre si. Durante un minuto parecían que estaban igualados, pero el equilibrio acabó por romperse y cada uno recibió el ataque del otro.

Frenaron en seco usando sus pies sobre la nieve, sin retroceder apenas unos pocos centímetros. Entonces se lanzaron el uno contra el otro y chocaron sus puños, creando una pequeña onda de choque que hizo temblar el suelo a sus pies.

\- Vaya, vaya… se nota que en el Santuario no perdiste el tiempo, hermanito.

\- Se nota que eres un guerrero divino… Padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti, Eskol.

\- ¡No te atrevas a mencionarle! – Furioso intentó darle una patada, pero Velkan la esquivó y se retiró dando dos volteretas hacía atrás -. ¡No me menciones a ese maldito desgraciado!

El joven santo miró a su hermano, con cierta tristeza. Es cierto que la relación entre ellos nunca es que fuese muy buena cuando eran niños, pero no dejaba de ser su hermano mayor. Y le daba mucha pena ver en lo que se había convertido.

\- Ese maldito vejestorio… cuando se enteró que te habías convertido en un santo de Atenea casi lloró de la felicidad… ¡especialmente al enterarse que eras el santo de bronce del lobo! ¡Y ni te imaginas como se alegró al enterarse que podías ser promovido a santo de oro! Pero cuando yo conseguí mi armadura divina hace un año… ni se inmutó. No mostró ninguna emoción – Recordando ese momento en su mente, Eskol apretaba su puño con fuerza, tanta que había atravesado la palma de su armadura y comenzaba a sangrar - ¡Y por si fuera poco me dijo que no me merecía vestir esta armadura porque no entiendo lo que representa! ¡Después de todo lo que pasé para mantener el honor de la familia intacto, se atrevió a decirme algo como eso!

\- Eskol…

\- Pero ahora está muerto y espero que pudriéndose en el infierno. Lloró como un niño cuando mi puño atravesó su corazón. Fue muy placentero. Me hubiera gustado que se defendiese un poco para mostrarle que tan fuerte me he vuelto, pero, supongo que tendrás que decírselo tú cuando te mande con él.

Velkan suspiró. Lo que captó la atención de su hermano mayor. A estas alturas sus enemigos ya temblaban de miedo por estar cerca de la muerte. Sabía que con su hermano la cosa sería diferente, pero no esperaba para nada ese suspiró tan apagado.

\- Eres un completo idiota. Es cierto que no te mereces la armadura de Epsilon.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que representa esa armadura. Por eso no te la mereces.

\- ¿Qué no tengo ni idea? ¡Pues claro que lo sé! ¡Es la armadura que me permitirá llevar al reino de Asgard hacía un mundo bajo el sol! ¡Y limpiar este mundo de las impurezas como tú!

Su cosmos cada vez aumentaba más, Velkan lo notaba, y cada vez estaba más lleno de odio. Sabía muy bien por todo lo que su hermano mayor había tenido que pasar para ganar esa armadura, porque su madre se lo había escrito todo en cartas. Al igual que conocía la situación que había pasado la familia porque él hubiera estado en el Santuario. El antiguo señor de Asgard los había apoyado, por eso no habían caído en desgracia.

Recordaba claramente el día que su padre lo envío al Santuario. Se alegraba mucho que fuera a ser el representante del reino en el hogar de Atenea y deseaba que volviera convertido en un santo como tal. Pero no a todo el mundo le gustó la noticia, entre ellos su hermano que le dio una paliza poco antes de emprender su viaje. Aún así, no le importó y se marchó del reino, hacía su destino.

Durante todo ese tiempo no dejó de estar en contacto con su familia, ya se ocupaba su maestro de ello. Le daba mucha pena saber por todas las penurias que tenía que pasar la familia por su estancia allí por el odio que algunos asgardianos tuvieron hacía su casa, y mucho más de como Eskol había ido cambiando con el paso del tiempo, siendo más violento y solitario. Y, especialmente, por el odio que había estado haciendo crecer hacía su familia.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Escuche que renunciaste ser ascendido a santo dorado. La verdad es que me parece de risa… Ya que eras un traidor, tenías la oportunidad de convertirte en uno de los 12 más fuertes del Santuario. Al menos así, ahora mismo podría decir que tenía a un igual delante de mí. Pero siendo un santo de bronce como eres, no tengo ni para empezar.

\- ¿No me digas?

\- Te lo voy a demostrar – Se abalanzó hacía él a toda velocidad y su cuerpo tomó la forma de un lobo terrorífico, sediento de sangre - ¡Ataque de la jauría de los lobos del Norte!

Su cuerpo se dividió en varios lobos que fueron directos hacía Velkan. Este no se movio del sitio, permaneciendo tan quieto como una estatua. Los lobos le causaron heridas en el estómago, el cuello, las rodillas y brazos, pero el santo de bronce permanecía quieto en su posición. Finalmente se desvanecieron y Eskol volvió a aparecer.

\- Vaya… ¿tanto miedo has tenido de mi pequeña jauría que te has quedado paralizado, hermanito? Ahora es cuando entenderás porque te decía que un santo de bronce no es rival para mí.

Pero cuando Velkan lo miro no se encontró con el rostro de terror que estaba acostumbrado a ver en sus enemigos. No, su rostro era de tristeza y un rio de lágrimas caía por su rostro.

\- ¿Q-Qué…?

\- Me das mucha pena, hermano. No puedo evitar derramar lágrimas por ti. Me alegro de que padre no pueda ver en lo que has acabado convirtiéndote.

\- ¡Te he dicho que no nombres a ese vejestorio…! ¡Te voy a…! – Calló cuando vio a su hermano tomando una posición de ataque.

Hasta ahora había permanecido en todo momento a la defensiva, pero ahora por fin estaba listo para pelear. Lo que Eskol no sabía, es que ese iba a ser el último ataque su hermano lanzaría contra él, porque sería el único que necesitaría.

\- Antes has dicho que si yo fuera un santo dorado, tendrías a un igual para pelear contra ti…

\- Ja… así es. Aunque, los santos de oro frente a nosotros en verdad no tienen nada que hacer. Igual solo me servirías un poco como entretenimiento.

\- ¿Y no has pensado que si me promovieron para ser santo de oro es porque mi fuerza es equivalente de un santo dorado?

Eskol quedó paralizado cuando su hermano pequeño comenzó a hacer surgir su cosmos. Solo una vez había sentido algo así, y había sido Sigurd, el guerrero divino más alto del reino de Asgard. Quiso prepararse para defenderse del golpe de su hermano, pero esa enorme cosmoenergía lo tenía paralizado y sus piernas no le respondían.

\- Durante todo tu entrenamiento te preocupaste por ganar fuerza y ni te preocupaste por saber lo que realmente significaba vestir la armadura de Epsilon. Tú eres quien ha hecho caer a nuestra familia en la auténtica desgracia.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No pienso dejarme sermonear por un traidor como tú! – Su furia finalmente pudo hacer que se moviera y aumentó su cosmos hasta el máximo para atacar a su hermano antes de que este lo hiciera - ¡Ataque de la jauría de los lobos del Norte!

Los lobos se dirigían a toda velocidad hacía Velkan, solo que en esta ocasión eran media docena. Velkan terminó de concentrar su energía en su puño y se abalanzó contra ella. Su cuerpo se transformó también en un lobo, solo que este era un lobo de color blanco.

\- ¡Cacería sangrienta del lobo blanco!

El lobo blanco pasó sin problemas entre los lobos de Eskol y lo atravesó justo en la zona del pecho. Luego regresó para golpearle en la espalda y así un sinfín de golpes a la velocidad de la luz.

El guerrero divino salió disparado hacía el aire, dejando a su paso piezas de su armadura. Finalmente cayó al suelo, lleno de heridas que derramaban sangre, teñiendo la nieve con un tono rojo carmesí. Velakn se acercó hasta uno de los pedazos en los que se encontraba el zafiro de Odín que tomó sin dudarlo. Luego miró a su hermano, que intentaba moverse, pero le era del todo imposible por el dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo.

\- No te preocupes. Vivirás. No te he golpeado en ningún punto vital.

\- U-Ugh… maldito… ¿hasta… hasta cuándo piensas joderme la vida…? Primero… naciste con más poder que yo… sobresalías en todo por encima de mí a pesar de que yo era el mayor… y… puagh… luego fuiste enviado al Santuario y… agh… ¿ahora me vas a perdonar la vida? ¿Tras saber que he matado con mis propias manos a nuestros padres?

\- En la última carta que madre me escribió me dijo que padre estaba orgulloso de que hubieras alcanzado el rango de guerrero divino y que vistieras la armadura de Épsilon. Pero estaba triste porque no entendías para nada que significaba esa armadura.

\- ¿Q-Qué…?

\- El símbolo de nuestra casa es un lobo, un lobo solitario que se mueve entre las sombras para proteger a este reino. Un lobo que siempre está vigilante para acabar con cualquier enemigo que pise Asgard. En cambio, solo te dedicaste a ganar poder para obtener la armadura, sin entender que significaba llevarla. Por eso padre se decepcionó contigo cuando se lo comunicaste. Pero, en verdad, estaba muy orgulloso de ti.

\- ¿Q-Qué me estás diciendo ahora…? ¿Q-Qué ese vejestorio…?

A su mente vino el momento en el que acabó con la vida de sus padres. A su madre la mató por la espalda, mientras que a su padre le atravesó el corazón. Sin embargo, con sus últimas fuerzas, este le dibujó una sonrisa sincera mientras lloraba de tristeza por ver en lo que se había convertido su hijo. Ahora entendía el significado de esa sonrisa. Siempre había creído que era de alivio porque acabase con su miseria por haber fallado al reino, pero, no. Era una sonrisa de orgullo por su hijo mayor.

\- Maldito viejo… - empezó a llorar -. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo…?

\- Vivirás y reconstruirás la casa de Alioth. Esta vez espero que no cometas el mismo error, hermano. Nuestra casa, a pesar de tener un lobo en su escudo, siempre se ha caracterizado por ser una familia cariñosa. Si padre era más duro contigo, era porque quería que entendieses el verdadero significado de nuestro apellido.

\- Ugh…

Velkan se marchó dejando allí a su hermano. Su ataque había sido brutal, pero sabía que no iba a morir porque se había contenido en sus golpes. Ahora tenía un zafiro de Odín y tenía que ir a por el siguiente, aunque podría ser que no fuera tan fácil la próxima vez.


	5. Ardiente viento helado

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **ARDIENTE VIENTO HELADO**

A pesar de que en ese país ahora mismo en ese reino se estaba librando una batalla por el futuro del planeta. En la plaza había mucha actividad; la gente se paseaba por los puestos del mercado, otros disfrutaban tranquilamente paseando alrededor de la fuente… Todo parecía normal, como si nada pasaba.

Desde ese mismo lugar se podía ver el palacio, y tras este, Yggdrasil, que a cada hora que pasaba aumentaba su tamaño, pero nadie se esa gente parecía prestarle la más mínima atención. Iceburg se encontraba entre el gentío, y nadie le prestaba atención. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa y solo se podía ver que llevaba un casco dorado, pero no era algo a lo que la gente prestase atención. A su lado estaba la princesa Brunilda, que sí que ocultaba su rostro tras la capucha de la capa.

\- Este lugar es… interesante… - dijo Iceburg mirando a su alrededor.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice, señor Iceburg?

\- A pesar de que está en un reino helado, esta ciudad apenas tiene nieve cubriéndola. La temperatura es particularmente más baja que en el resto de las ciudades. Y no noto que sea por obra de Yggdrasil.

\- Es normal – sonrió la joven -. Bajo la ciudad se encuentra un pequeño volcán que calienta la tierra. Por eso es la ciudad preferida del reino. Es la más cálida. Pero también es un gran problema…

\- Supongo que generará muchos celos entre otros ciudadanos de Asgard, ¿me equivoco?

\- Así es – asintió -. Vivir aquí es el deseo de la mayor parte de la gente del reino, y no son pocas las veces que ha habido problemas por eso… Muchas veces ha habido hasta muertes por los ataques de la gente de otras ciudades.

\- Comprendo…

Brunidal lo miro de reojo. Se suponía que el santo de oro de Acuario estaba sorprendido por como era el lugar, pero en su rostro no había ninguna muestra de ello. Ni uno solo de sus músculos parecía mostrar sorpresa u asombro.

\- Como ya dije con anterioridad, mi rostro está congelada, princesa.

\- ¡A-Ah, perdonad! ¡No quería ser grosera al miraros…!

\- No pasa nada. Ya estoy acostumbrado.

Comenzó a caminar y la joven lo siguió al paso. La curiosidad podía con ella, así que no dudó un momento en preguntarle.

\- ¿P-Puedo preguntaros como sucedió…?

\- Fue durante un entrenamiento – respondió sincero -. ¿Sabéis lo que es el cero absoluto?

\- Mmmm… creo que es una temperatura muy baja, ¿no?

\- Exacto. El cero absoluto consiste en congelar los átomos a -273,15 ºC. Los santos de Acuario somos capaces de congelar cualquier cosa gracias a nuestro cosmos, pero nunca se ha llegado al cero absoluto, porque es muy peligroso. Hay que reducir la temperatura corporal hasta esa temperatura para conseguirlo. Lo intenté, y el resultado fue que los músculos de mi rostro se congelaron.

\- Vaya…

\- No fue en vano. Gracias a ello soy más perceptible a los cambios de temperatura – se detuvo en seco -. Como la que acaba de sufrir la ciudad… la temperatura ha subido en 3,5 grados.

\- ¿P-Por culpa de Yggdrasil…?

\- No – negó con un movimiento de su cabeza y señaló el techo de una de las casas – Por ese hombre.

Brunilda miró en la dirección que le indicaba y no pudo más que abrir los ojos de la sorpresa. Sobre el techo de esa casa se encontraba un guerrero divino de Asgard al que conocía muy bien.

\- B-Brander…

Aunque la joven princesa no lo notó, los dos guerreros comenzaron a comunicarse utilizando su cosmos. Tampoco se dieron cuenta la gente que seguía caminando por la calle como si nada.

"Espero que estés listo, santo de Atenea, porque voy a matarte aquí y ahora."

"No pienso luchar contigo aquí. Hay gente inocente que podría salir herida. Vayamos a otro lugar."

"¡No me tomes el pelo!"

Iceburg sintió como el cosmos de ese guerrero divino comenzaba a crecer y con ello aumentaba la temperatura a su alrededor. De modo que optó por quitarse la capa lanzándola al aire, lo que captó la atención de todos los ciudadanos.

\- ¡E-Esa armadura… es de oro!

\- ¡Es uno de los santos de Atenea que han irrumpido en el reino! ¡Huid!

Tal y como esperaba, la gente comenzó a correr. Pero, por desgracia el guerrero divino no estaba dispuesto a esperar a que la calle se quedase vacía, y lanzó su ataque.

\- ¡Congelación del universo!

Una fuerte ráfaga helada fue directa hacía Iceburg. Pero, por desgracia, también alcanzaría a la princesa de Asgard y los ciudadanos, por lo que saltó para pararla en seco. Todo su cuerpo quedó congelado en cuestión de segundos en un pequeño bloque de hielo.

Satisfecho por el éxito de su ataque, Brander saltó a la calle, lo que dejó sin palabras a los ciudadanos que se encontraban allí, porque no le habían visto.

\- E-Es Brander-sama…

\- ¡Ha acabado con el invasor!

\- ¡Viva Brander-sama!

Comenzaron a oírse "hurras" y vitoreos en el nombre de de Brander, que no los escuchaba. Estaba bastante decepcionado que hubiera sido tan fácil acabar con el santo de oro de Acuario, de quien se decía que tenía el aire congelado más poderoso. Bueno, estaba claro que era ahora él quien lo poseía.

\- Bueno, princesa. Vuestro hermano os está esperando. Espero que estéis lista para el castigo que os espera por haber ayudado a un invasor.

\- Brander, ¿en serio estás obedeciendo a mi hermano? ¿Después de todo lo que ha hecho?

\- ¿Y qué ha hecho? ¿Ofrecer una nueva oportunidad a todos los habitantes del reino? Pronto todas las ciudades serán como esta y ya no habrá más hostilidades.

\- Eso no es…

\- Vamos, venid conmigo ahora mismo.

Se preparó para agarrarla, pero tuvo que dar un salto hacía atrás cuando el boque de hielo en el que había encerrado a Iceburg se quebró en miles de pedazos. El santo de oro cubrió con su capa a la princesa de Asgard, para mantenerla a su espalda.

\- Así no es como se debe tratar a la que es vuestra princesa, guerrero divino.

\- Desgraciado… ¿cómo has podido librarte del bloque de hielo? Mi poder congelante puede congelar incluso el magma… es imposible.

\- Yo no he sentido tanto frío… además, mi temperatura corporal es mucho más baja que la de tu aire helado.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

Brunilda lo miró fijamente y empezó a entender un poco. No solo su rostro fue congelado en su intento por alcanzar el cero absoluto, sino que todo su cuerpo se vio afectado.

\- Bueno… si te hubiera derrotado con tanta facilidad hubiera sido un deshonor para mí… Así que…

\- Espera. Te lo he dicho antes, no pienso luchar mientras la gente nos rodeé.

\- ¡¿Y a mí que me importa la gente?! – Gritó lleno de furia haciendo arder su cosmos.

Sabiendo que discutir sería inútil, Iceburg dirigió el dedo índice de su mano derecha hacía él y un pequeño aire helado comenzó a rodearlo. Ante esa minúscula muestra de poder, el guerrero divino no pudo más que soltar una carcajada.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡¿De verdad crees que un aire helado tan minúsculo podrá detener?! – Se preparó par alanzar su ataque, pero, por algún motivo que desconocía no podía moverse. Cuando miró hacía su cuerpo, vio que el aire helado se había convertido en un pequeño anillo - ¡¿Q-Qué es esto…?!

\- El anillo de hielo – respondió Iceburg bajando la mano -. Ahora no podrás moverte por más que lo intentes.

\- ¡No digas tonterías! – Intentaba liberarse, pero cuánto más esfuerzos ponía en su empeño se formaban más anillos de hielo a su alrededor - ¡¿S-Se estás multiplicando?!

Aprovechando la situación, Brunilda se subió sobre un carro y retiró la capucha de su cabeza, siendo reconocida inmediatamente por todos los que se encontraban allí. Esto comenzó a provocar que hubieran murmullos y cuchicheos.

\- ¡Todos! ¡Tenéis que marcharos ahora mismo! ¡Qué nadie se acerque a la zona o saldréis heridos! ¡Por favor, marcharos!

Al principio titubearon un poco de escucharla, a fin de cuentas habían oído que el soberano del reino, su hermano, la había declarado una traidora. Sin embargo, comenzaron a sentir que el ambiente estaba cada vez más frío. Era cosa de Iceburg, que estaba usando su cosmos para bajar la temperatura de la zona. Al dirigir su mirada hacía algunos de ellos, se asustaron y comenzaron a huir. Esto acabó produciendo una estampida. En cuestión de segudos, toda la zona estaba vacía.

\- Bueno… - Iceburg deshizo el anillo de hielo y Brander ya podía moverse con normalidad. Su expresión mostraba su furia al haber sido retenido de una manera que consideraba "estúpida" -. Ahora ya podemos luchar todo lo que gustes, guerrero divino.

\- Eres un estúpido… - sonrió malicioso -. Deberías haberme matado mientras me tenías inmovilizado. Ahora será tu perdición.

\- No habría nada de honor en matar a un enemigo que es incapaz de defenderse.

\- ¡Pues te vas a lamentar de tu decisión! ¡Universo congelante!

Esta vez lanzó el ataque con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, Iceburg solo tuvo que levantar una mano para detenerlo y concentrarlo en su palma, sin mucho esfuerzo, lo que dejó sin palabras al guerrero divino.

\- ¿Q-Qué demonios…?

\- Si intentas vencerme con un aire helado, no tienes nada que hacer.

Le devolvió el ataque con un movimiento y este se convirtió en ráfaga. Iceburg tuvo que protegerse con los brazos y, por más que lo intentaba, acabó saliendo volando. Pero pudo aterrizar sin muchos problemas.

\- No debería haber esperado menos de un santo de oro… - sonrió emocionado -. Es la primera vez que alguien me devuelve mi propia técnica. Enhorabuena.

\- Me gustaría evitar cualquier combate innecesario. El tiempo apremia, así que te rogaría que me entregases el zafiro de Odín que tienes en tu poder.

\- Creo que estás muy equivocado, santo de oro de Acuario. Prometí proteger este zafiro con mi propia vida. Yo, Brander de Merak, guerrero divino de Beta prefiero morir antes que hacerte entrega de mi zafiro de Odín.

\- Ya veo… en ese caso… - su cuerpo se rodeó de un cosmos helado como nunca antes había sentido el guerrero divino. A pesar de que llevaba toda una vida entrenando en las zonas más heladas del reino, nunca había logrado alcanzar un nivel de temperatura tan bajo - ¡Polvo de diamantes!

De su puño salió un fortísimo aire helado. El guerrero divino sabía que si le alcanzaba estaba perdido, de modo que se preparó para el contraataque. Bajó sus brazos hacía su cintura mientras concentraba su cosmos en ellos y los fue levantando poco a poco hasta que estaban por encima de su cabeza.

Iceburg se dio cuenta de que la temperatura de toda la zona comenzaba a subir, a niveles increíbles. El motivo no era otro que la temperatura del cuerpo de Brander, o más bien, de todo su cosmos, se elevaba a niveles que no había sentido nunca.

\- ¡Gran presión ardiente!

Como si de la boca de un volcán se tratara, de su puño salió una ráfaga de fuego que pudo parar el Polvo de diamantes de Iceburg con suma facilidad. Además, no se detuvo ahí, sino que se dirigía hacía el santo de oro que tuvo que dar un salto para esquivarlo.

\- Ya veo… puedes controlar la temperatura de tu cuerpo para lanzar el ataque más conveniente.

\- Increíble, ¿no es así? Durante mi entrenamiento aprendí a controlar la temperatura de mi cuerpo a través de mi cosmos. Y mi puño puede lanzar de la misma forma una ráfaga helada que una gran llamarada. ¿Entiendes que ahora no podrás hacerme frente?

\- Teniendo un poder tan increíble, ¿cómo puedes luchar por una ideología tan absurda como la de tu señor? Sería muy útil para la gente del pueblo.

\- Tú no puedes entenderlo. Cuando era más joven, escuchaba hablar del santo de Acuario de Atenea, que debía entrenarse en los fríos glaciares de Siberia, y siempre pensé que era como un héroe. Pero luego, me enteré que luchaba en el Santuario, dónde el sol brilla durante todo el año. Nunca tuviste que sufrir la vida en este lugar, dónde el invierno dura todo el año y las bajas temperaturas te calan hasta los huesos. La gente de este pueblo, que viven sobre un volcán, tienen la suerte de disfrutar de un clima agradable, pero el resto de la gente… debemos sufrir las consecuencias de este frío infernal… y no todos lo consiguen. Mi madre no lo consiguió, y todo porque éramos de una familia humilde. Vivir aquí es muy caro y la gente como mi familia no eran aceptados… ¡Pero gracias a Einar-sama, todo Asgard será exactamente igual! ¡Con ello se terminarán las clases sociales y las injusticias! ¡Y para celebrarlo, lo primero que haré será acabar contigo y con este estúpido pueblo!

\- ¿Vas a matar a tu propia gente? ¿A la qué debes proteger como guerrero divino? ¿Qué clase de persona eres, Brander?

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú que vives bajo la luz del sol es imposible que lo entiendas! ¡No comprendes lo que significa vivir durante toda tu vida bajo un frío en el que podrías perder la vida en cualquier momento!

Dio un salto en el aire y le volvió a lanzar el mismo ataque de calor. Iceburg estaba listo para contrarrestarlo, pero el golpe no iba a por él, sino a por Brunilda. Al darse cuenta, el santo dorado de Acuario dio un golpe en el suelo y levanto un muro de cristal que pudo aguantar el ataque ardiente de Brander sin derretirse.

\- E-Es imposible… si este ataque es capaz de derretir los bloques de Asgard… no puede ser…

\- Lamento mucho que tuvieras que sufrir una pérdida tan trágica como la de tu madre, pero no puedes dejar que el odio guie tus acciones. Y mucho menos atacar a tu princesa.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Mis órdenes es acabar con ambos, y no pienso parar hasta conseguirlo!

\- Ya veo…

De nuevo le lanzó el Polvo de diamantes y Brander lo intentó detener con su técnica, pero esta vez sus llamas quedaron congeladas y el ataque le dio de lleno. Salió volando por los aires, esta vez sin poder recuperar el control y cayó de cabeza contra el suelo, con gran parte de su cuerpo congelado. Su zafiro de Odín se desprendió de la armadura con la caída y Brunilda lo recogió.

\- Aún eres joven y tu mente está confusa. Deberías recapacitar tus acciones, Brander. Elimina tu odio y usa tu fuerza para ayudar a la gente de este reino que están en tu misma situación. Eso deberías hacer como guerrero divino.

\- T-Tú… - aunque le costó, se logró poner en pie.

Aunque Iceburg hubiera podido mover los músculos de su rostro, no hubiera mostrado sorpresa. No le había matado porque esperaba que recapacitase, pero no esperaba que esto sucediera a la primera.

\- No pienso caer sin haberte matado… a ti… a la princesa… ¡y a todo este maldito lugar! – Su cosmos ardió como no lo había hecho hasta ahora e Iceburg podía sentir como la temperatura aumentaba más y más a su alrededor - ¡Lo voy a destruir todo!

Sin pensárselo dos veces golpeó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. Su energía cósmica fue desplazándose por las grietas que se iban formando por el golpe hasta entrar en contacto con el magma que comenzó a bullir con mayor intensidad al entrar en contacto con su cosmos. En pocos segundos hubo una explosión de magma que tragó a Brander y comenzó a expandirse por toda la zona.

\- ¡Brander! – Gritó Brunilda al ver como el guerrero divino era consumido por la lava con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Iceburg se puso frente a ella, para impedir que avanzase hacía la lava.

\- Atrás, princesa.

\- P-Pero… ¡hay que hacer algo! ¡Si se extiende, toda la ciudad quedará arrasada!

Las casas que habían a su alrededor ya habían comenzado a derretirse y arder por culpa del magma. Iceburg sabía que tenía que hacer algo, así que se puso en posición.

Brunilda no entendía muy bien que era lo que hacía. Podía ver el brillo dorado de su cosmos rodeando todo su cuerpo, pero no comprendía porque sus dos brazos formaban una ánfora por encima de su cabeza.

\- Esta es la técnica más poderosa del santo de oro de Acuario… Ejecución de la Aurora.

Cuando lanzó el golpe, fue solo cuestión de segundos que el aire congelante lanzado por su ataque congelase el magma. Las llamas se helaron, el magma quedó enterrado bajo una capa de hielo y se detuvo su expansión.

El cuerpo de un Brander quemado casi por completo se encontraba bajo esa capa de hielo, únicamente con un brazo y su rostro libre de hielo. Sentía dolor por todo su cuerpo porque tenía todos los órganos calcinados. De no haber sido por su armadura divina, habría muerto al instante.

\- Maldito seas… santo de oro… no tenías derecho… a negarme por lo menos mi venganza…

\- ¿Crees que tu venganza hubiera hecho feliz a tu madre? Acabar con este lugar no es lo que tendrías que haber hecho, sino buscar una forma de que todo el mundo hubiera podido disfrutarlo usando tu poder.

\- Ugh… ja… ja… ja… ni mi poder congelante ni mi poder ardiente ha podido contigo… veo que eres tal y como me contaban cuando era niño… Es gracioso… a pesar de que he perdido y… has evitado que destruya esta zona… me siento aliviado… de que me hayas detenido.

\- Brander… - Brunilda se arrodilló a su lado. Al mirarla, el guerrero divino se sorprendió que estuviera llorando.

\- Princesa… ¿por qué estáis llorando por mí…?

\- Porque no quiero que mueras, Brander… ni tú ni los demás guerreros divinos deberían luchar por la locura de mi hermano.

\- Princesa… puagh… - escupió un poco de sangre, aunque esta estaba muy caliente por culpa de las quemaduras que tenía en el interior de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Brander!

\- Ja… al final… voy a morir calcinado y congelado… que ironía del destino… yo que me esforcé por poder controlar ambos elementos…

\- El fuego y el hielo son elementos opuestos, es imposible que congenien bien.

\- Es cierto… debí darme cuenta… - esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir con una sonrisa de paz en su rostro.

Brunilda comenzó a llorar ante la muerte del guerrero divino, mientras que Iceburg, aunque no pudiera expresarlo, sentía mucha pena por él y deseaba no haber tenido que llegar a tales extremos. Y lo que más le preocupaba, es que esa batalla iba a dejar tras de si muchos más muertos inocentes. Seguramente en ambos bandos.


End file.
